Harry Potter and the Dragons Heart
by TheLoliPopKisser
Summary: Harry has a twin, charlie, who is believed to be the boy who lived, with neglectful parents and his first friend being draco malfoy, how will his school life be? Evil!Dumbles, Molly, Ron and ginny bashing, Later HPDM, slash will be a very long story if you want it to!
1. A Different Past

James and Lily Potter were a very normal family, they had a beautiful home in godrics hollow, they had wealth, and they had two cute and utterly adorable babies, one named Charlie Oliver Potter, and the other named Harry James Potter.

Both brothers had their fathers hair, though Charlie's hair more auburn, and Harry's messier. Harry's eyes were like his mothers, though they were much brighter and looked like the infamous Killing curse, rather than the emerald green she had. His brother had his fathers eyes, they were like chocolate - or shit, as his brother would later say - and they were cute, but he was nothing special.

Charlie liked attention and was a very boisterous child, even at the age of 15 months, he liked to pick on his brother and play with his fathers wand, 'he acted as any Potter should', quote James; and Harry was a quiet baby, he preferred to allow his brother the limelight even at this age, and he had control of his magic too, he learned quickly and he knew, even then, that he would have to protect his brother, as the oldest, from snakes and spiders and the like, from everything. Charlie didn't know much about magic, and so he was prone to allow quick bursts of it through, much more than Harry, so everyone thought he was more powerful and quickly started to pay more attention to him.

And so when Voldemort was informed of the prophecy from Severus Snape, that a child was as powerful as him, he thought it was Charlie, and so did everyone else. So he went to Godric's hollow and he stunned and bound the Potters, so they wouldn't interfere, and then went upstairs to the nursery, where both twins were sleeping peacefully. Though what surprised him when he entered the children's room was not the overly decorated cot of Charlie Potter but the sheer power that was rolling of his brother, Harry, and he knew then that he had made a mistake, and that Harry Potter was the prophecy child not Charlie or Neville Longbottom as he had anticipated and so he did what any power-mad dark lord would do.

He tried to kill a baby, and it backfired, though it was not love that saved him like Dumbledore later claimed for Charlie, no, it was Harry's completely unlimited power that blocked and absorbed the unwelcome Avada Kedavra that Tom Marvolo Riddle had thrown at him, it left him with a curse scar, yes, but he was alive. Though when albus arrived at the scene, half of the nursery had been blown apart and shrapnel had made a V-shaped cut in Charlie's forehead, and they all assumed that this was what was left from Voldemort. V, for Voldemort. Not the lightening bolt scar on Harry's that was the remains of his soul, no, his brother was given credit for the downfall of the most powerful and dark wizard since Gelert Grindelwald.

Harry Potter would later be shoved to the side so that the 'boy-who-lived' could be trained, and because they didn't have enough time for the both of them, he became even more independent, learning all he could on everything, throwing himself into his studies before he even went to Hogwarts.

He went through the entire curriculum for Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts, practicing _Alchemy, Healing, Charms, Dark Arts, DADA, Herbology, Potions, Magical Creatures, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Mind Magic, Astronomy_ and _Divination_ and every other subject matter he could find. He went through every 'pureblood tradition' book the Potter library held and made it his sole goal to know all of them before he started his education.

* * *

Harry James Potter, on the 1st of September, came to Kings Cross Station, alone. His parents had chosen to come later with his brother for the press, and so he was by himself in a small compartment, rummaging through his dragonhide trunk, wondering what he had accomplished over the past 10 years. He had no friends, but he did hold his father's invisibility cloak with it's tracking spells taken off, unknown to everyone else of course; he was 'Close Acquaintances' with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who had found the Marauders map in their first year; an artifact they had replicated and shared with him, because his father wouldn't; he had knowledge; and he had money.

Harry had emancipated himself without his parents knowledge, being the older twin, and had set up his own vaults, that housed his own well kept and spent money, he owned shares of most magical businesses and he had proven his worth and right to the many other vaults that previous Potters could not enter, such as the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that they were related to, the Squib Lines that his mother was descended from, such as Merlin, Slytherin and Peverell. His brother would not have much when he came of age, apart from the Potter and Black Trust vaults that he would be given from his father and godfather, and as Harry was the Potter heir. He had made alliances with the Centaurs in the forbidden forest, when the family had gone to Hogwarts, and Goblins from when he had visited the only wizarding bank in England.

He decided that he had, in fact accomplished quite a lot in the past 10 years, but that he could not, infact share this knowledge with anyone as he had no human friends. The twins didn't really count.

And that saddened him, He really was all alone-

But then the door slid open and a pale boy with blonde hair asked him about his brother.

"Hello, they say Charlie Potter is on the train, is it true?" the blonde asked, begrudgingly is seemed, like not knowing this tiny bit of information was killing him on the inside.

"Yeah, the little wimp has been hiding from me, making mum and dad go with him so they could bask in his spotlight and leave me here all on my own, do you intend to grovel at his feet or do you see him for the arrogant git that he is?" He said, hoping that the pale boy wouldn't be like all the children he had met before.

"Well, I wanted to find out if he actually had any measurable talent or if he was just a lazy prick that uses his fame to get whatever he wants."

Harry decided then, and there, that he liked this boy, he was witty and he had passion, he could probably argue and rant for hours.

"Harry Potter, The boy who lives with an arse." he said with a smirk and a wink, holding his hand out to the blonde, for the first time in his small life he wanted to make a friend.

"Draco Malfoy, sole heir to the malfoy line." The Malfoy boy - hereafter called Draco - replied, taking Harry's hand and giving it a firm but polite shake.

"So, which house do you want to be in?" Draco said, sitting down opposite Harry.

"Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, my brother wants to be in Gryffindor - I mean really! - and all the Hufflepuff's I've met are clumsy and loud." He answered with a grin.

"All my family have been in slytherin, though ravenclaw would be okay, I guess, but my father would disown me if I was in either of the other two."

"Well, the Potters have been in godrics house for centuries, but even if he does intend to disown me it won't matter, he's already paid for my education, and I have access to amounts of money that he could only dream of." He remarked, knowing full well that his father would definitely disown him if he knew that harry was associating with a Malfoy. Draco hand out his hand, asking Harry if he wanted to meet his other friends, who were in another apartment.

"Yeah, but they better not be 'B.W.L.' fans or I will punch them." He smiled at Draco, getting up and walking with him to his friend's compartment, going past his brothers' and giving him the finger. Charlie seemed to be laughing with a group of third years and Ron Weasley, but stopped when he saw Harry, he got up, planning to intimidate his 'wimpy' brother, when he was gone, along with the blonde boy he was with.

The two new friends wandered into a large carriage, all the students were wearing black robes with green and silver edging and Harry could guess this was where the Slytherins liked to hide.

The blonde walked over to a black haired girl, a dark skinned boy and a dirty haired blonde who was laughing at something they had said. Draco stopped in front of them and introduced Harry.

"This is Harry Potter, brother to the boy who lived, heir to the Potter line and hopefully a fellow slytherin in the future." He said, sitting down, and waving his hand to say that Harry could too. The Green eyed boy looked at him with reprimanding eyes, which Draco seemed to cower under, though only reluctantly.

"I like him already! Not many people get that reaction from our egotistical friend here." The Dark skinned boy announced, "I'm Blaise by the way, thats Pansy," he pointed to the black haired girl, "And thats Theodore." He then pointed to the other blonde haired boy, who stopped laughing and held out his hand to greet Harry.

"Is your brother actually talented or is he a pigheaded git who knows absolutely nothing, asked for everything and has your parents so whipped that they wipe his arse?" Pansy demanded, looking at him with round, scary eyes.

"He knows how to get anything he wants, yeah, but thats it, and our parents aren't even 'worthy' of wiping his arse, so he says." he joked, falling into conversation with them easily, 'really, making friends shouldn't be this easy.' He thought.

* * *

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the doors and out onto the tiny, dark platform. Harry, Draco and Pansy all shivered in the cold, night air, Blaise and Theo had gone off with some of the other first year boys. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a loud, booming voice above him.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, o'er 'ere!"

A large, hairy man's face loomed over them.

"C'mon, follow me - anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years, follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling - all but the slytherins who had natural grace everywhere - they followed the giant man down the steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much. A boy called Neville, who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer first' sight of' Hogwarts in a sec," The hairy giant, named hagrid, called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a collective 'Oooooh!' when the large castle came into view.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched on top of a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid bellowed to the awed students. Harry, Draco, Pansy and a girl who harry would later call Millicent got into one boat, with the next one along housing blaise, theo and two large and beefy boys. "Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who was so large that he needed a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle up ahead. It towered over them as they sailed neared and neared the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid, as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" Cried Neville, blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they traipsed up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge Oak front doors.

"Everyone 'ere? You there, still got yer toad?"

Neville nodded, and Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on one of the castle doors.

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall, stern looking woman stood there, her black hair in a tight bun, under a lopsided black witches hat.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Stated Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide, though the Entrance hall _was_ extremely large, but harry had seen bigger, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches, like the ones harry had seen at Gringotts, and the ceiling was too high for him to see clearly.

She stopped them in front of two large doors, they were all crowded in, standing rather close to each other to be comfortable.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Responded Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. you will have classes with the rest of you house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ronald Weasley's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I will return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall, told the students. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber, and Harry could see some of the other first years looking nervous.

"Do you think that they know how they're sorted? I would have thought that they would have found out by now." Harry whispered to Draco, who was standing next to him.

"Well, how they do **it** isn't public knowledge, but some of the stories that people come up with are hilarious, I heard a redhead on the train telling his brother that you had to fight a troll." Draco snickered at him, though it was discreet and muffled.

Professor had returned, "Now form a line please, and follow me."

The new first years walked through the doors, into the Great Hall, they stopped, ahead of them was a small podium and in front of that was a three legged stool and a hat made from oddments of leather, all of the pureblooded students, that Harry knew of, shuddered, dreading to think that they had to wear that hat, even for a second. A rip on the rim of the odd hat opened, wide like a mouth and started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, though Harry noticed that the Slytherin table wasn't as joyous as the rest. It bowed to each of the four house tables and then became quite still again.

McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, " she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw a ghost of the fat bubbly man waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw's stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." Went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Fred and George

"Bulstrode, Millicent," the girl they had shared a boat with, then became a Slytherin. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. Harry could hear several boys groaning from the back of the

line and Draco making undignified giggles, he guessed she must have been annoying to make Draco giggle.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The blonde went to join his friends, Blaise and Theo and the two beefy boys harry had met earlier, Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Theodore Nott," "Pansy Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally- Anne" and then, "Charlie Potter!"

Harry could tell that his brother was enjoying himself, he had a smug look on his face and he didn't seem to even acknowledge the poisonous glares he was receiving from the potions master at the head table, nor the menacing looks from the slytherin table, he just sauntered up to the stool like he owned the place, his smile widening as he heard the whispers.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Charlie Potter?"

Harry tuned the next five minutes out as he watched the horrified looks come over his brothers face, 'well, the hat probably wants to put him in hufflepuff.'

The pile of leather scraps opened its brim to shout, "Huffle-" 'I was right!'

And then his brother made a fool out of himself.

"NOOO! Not hufflepuff! Pleaseeee!" He kept whining until the hat couldn't take it anymore and Bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

His brother breathed a sigh, of relief and ran over the his 'rightful' table, with the rest of the Gryffindor's giving him plenty of space, well, he wasn't a 'real' lion now was he?

"Harry Potter!" Pro. Mcgonagall called, hushing the amused chatter of the hall.

"There's another Potter?" Someone muttered, but shut up when Harry glared at them.

He stalked up to the hat, already knowing where he wanted to be. It only took three second's for the hat to declare, "SLYTHERIN!" And by that time the hall was in a shocked silence, 'a Potter? In Slytherin?'

The rest of the sorting went smoothly, with Blaise coming over to the Slytherin table and Ronald Weasley - one of the annoying redheads Harry had met when he went to the burrow - joining the Gryffindor's, and soon it was time for the Headmaster's speech.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, only after giving the slytherin table a glare, and sending a rather disappointed glance Harry's way. Harry guessed that the old fart had wanted him to be in a 'light and good' house. He was beaming at the rest of the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked one of the older years that was sitting near him.

"More than a bit mad, he is, but thats not new."

All students started to eat the food that had appeared in front of them, chatting idly about this and that.

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table. Hagrid - the giant, hairy man - was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin, who harry recognized as Severus Snape. It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's Eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. "Ouch!" He muttered glaring at the teacher, who had tried to perform legilimency on him, looking away when he felt a hand on his forearm. He looked into Draco's eyes and nodded minutely, "I'll tell you later," and the blond looked away again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent, again. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that, as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes, in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. No first years can compete in the quidditch games." here many of the new students groaned.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone, who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious is he, does he want us go looking there?" He asked his fellow slytherins. They all chuckled and turned back to the Headmaster.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best,

we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. The last being the Weasley twins, who were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

* * *

**A/N: RIGHT! so this is my plotbunnythingymabob and i want to know if you think its worth me writing more! I've always thought that harry should be a snake, and that ron is just as much of a tospot as draco, so this has evil dumbles, molly and ron bashing, neville should have been with the badgers and mione is NOT appreciated when with the lions, so yeah, Charlie Potter will be humiliated over and over again when the slytherin brother of the boy who lived saves the day each year, but there will be death and evil voldy, cause he is just a meany! anyway review if you want to and tell me if you think this is worth it xxx**


	2. Potion's and Howler's

When all the students and teachers had been dismissed, the slytherin quartet made their way to the dungeons, but harry wasn't really paying attention to his new friends. He found the Castle around him fascination, the modern way of life that his parents loved could not compare to the archways, crevices, the stone slabs that they were walking on right, all the disused classrooms that they were walking past. It felt, experienced, like he was walking with every other student that had walked these halls, like he was a paved pathways, or the secret tunnels, it felt weird. They arrived at the brick wall that led to the slytherin common room, they password being 'limosa serpentes', which was Latin for slimy snakes. The Slytherin common room was placed below the black lake, with enchanted windows that gave brief views of the wild and dangerous magical creatures; that lurked in the inky depths it was fairly dark and mysterious, but there were comfy sofas and armchairs scattered over the room, either in black or green with silver finishes. There was a large hearth, with green flames and the slytherin emblem on the wall above, silk and cashmere rugs were lain about the floor, books and bottles strewn all around.

The first years were shown their dorms and then introduced to the ways of slytherin house, by a very bored looking Prefect.

"I'm Prefect Marcus Flint, and I'm delighted." He said the word with so much spite that harry was disappointed to see nothing shattered. "To welcome you to the Snake Pit. Our badge is the serpent, our house colors are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons, well you're here so that doesn't matter. As you can see we live under the black lake, just because the other houses are too wimpish to live here in the dark.

"Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget.

First, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumors about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, Thats right, for the most part, you can have your own opinions, and we won't fight about it or hex you, but only talk about these things when in the common room, the other houses will use anything personal to gain an advantage on us, and we've never appeared weak before. We have a pretty wide range on our beliefs on Blood Purity. I, for one, don't care, as long as you're smart and pick up the culture of the wizarding world, none one in Slytherin house will bully you for being Muggleborn, just don't expect us to care about the Muggle stuff you like, that isn't where we came from.

"Next point, if you are ever told that we, as our whole house, are dark and 'bad' then just tell them to go talk to Merlin, as he was a Slytherin, and you can't any wizard better than that. If anyone gives you grief, tell one of us, immediately, we'll tell the Head and it'll be covered, or just say that you have some Dark curse and then they should leave you alone. First years? Don't go out alone. Everyone? Don't get caught, we here to win, so get house points in everything you can, we are basically a dysfunctional family, we do have our hierarchy, so listen to you elders, but we stick together, unlike other houses,

"With the Gryffindor's, don't start fights, have proof if they are bullying you and make sure that they get caught, not you, our head of house is the Potions Master, Severus Snape, and our house ghost is the bloody baron, don't ask him how he got the blood on his robes, you'll find out, finally, the password will change every fortnight and the new ones will be on the notice board just before the entrance.

"Now, bugger off, and get to sleep, we have a free day tomorrow, so I want you lot to get acquainted with the caste, so you don't get lost. 'Cept for you Potter, Snape wants a word," He finished with a grumble, like he couldn't understand what was so interesting with the scrawny first year.

* * *

"Potter!" Severus barked at the small first year standing outside his door, he had summoned the Potter brat to his office, the boy was 'surprisingly' talented, meaning that he could block snape's mind reading abilities, when the other one, the BWL one, couldn't. And the Potions master wanted to know why, and how the boy did it, and how in Merlin's name did he get into Slytherin. Harry walked in, glancing around the office, before moving his hawk like gaze to the man in front of him, his eyes never wavering, 'so the boy isn't scared of me then.' He grumbled, inwardly, secretly upset that he couldn't torment the green eyed boy. He took another glimpse of Harry Potter, he seemed to be waiting for an order, or to be allowed to sit down, 'so he's polite, to.'

"Sit down boy," he insisted, rewarded with a grunt from the brunette who sat down, awkwardly. He was about to question the boy.

When he whispered.

" Use of Legilimency on a student on school property, without their guardian's permission is illegal, sir." Snape had the audacity to look shocked at him.

"I know the rule-" Harry cut him off from his rant.

"I know you do, sir, but what surprises me the most is that you got caught breaking them, you've underestimated me, just because I'm his brother doesn't mean I'm going to live in his shadow,"

"But, for your age-"

"I'm a natural at mind magic, sir, I find myself frequently hearing my fathers conversations in his head about money and quidditch, so don't say I'm too young, and from the expression on your face I guess you didn't think that I would be, now, I'm also guessing you want to know why I'm not in gryffindor like the rest of my family and how I can read People like I do, I don't know, and most of the people I live with keep secrets. I'm not my father, or my brother, or my mother, I know your past with them, with the marauders, don't let it affect me at school, I must be going now sir, but I have to be in bed early so I can acquaint myself with the castle, good night, sorry to be rude." He finished and walked out the door, that had been open only a moment ago,

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into!" The Dungeon bat muttered, when he was alone.

* * *

"How did you get away from snape so fast, harry?"

"By the time I left he was flustered and had all his answers so it shouldn't matter anyway, but lets go to bed draco, I want to check out the castle tomorrow." He sighed, getting into bed.

"Can we not just talk? I've had friends but they have been more like alliances and way too formal, I'd like to know more about your childhood, and you can know about mine, too." He asked, climbing into the bed that was next to Harry's.

"Okay then, um well, Voldemort attacked the cottage that our family had been staying in, temporarily, normally there's a Manor, well, it didn't really change much, until I was a toddler. When Charlie was sent to training and I was left alone with house elves, thats why I have a liking to them, well I got bored easily so i started reading as much, as possible, reading every book I could reach and asking for Tilly, that was my house-elf, to pass me the other ones. I think I've read up on all branches of magic, give or take a few, and so while my brother was being coddled and given everything he wanted, including a basic wand for the spells he was learning, i was learning how to control my magic, how to garden, how to cook, how to make potions etcetera, No-one ever really noticed me, that was until the Weasley twins met me when I was seven, they helped me become a bit more sociable and friendly, I met their two older brothers, excluding Percy, then as well, Bill and Charlie. Bill supplied me with a means to make my own personal vault, see he was apprenticing at gringotts, and so when I had money Charlie helped me buy high quality hide for clothes and gloves and such. And when I got older I had shares in other things, like potions making and the ingredients stocks that I contributed to, I can get snake venom and skin without danger, it helps I can talk to snakes-"

"Really? Like properly talk, to snakes, like hissing, and stuff," Draco clamped his mouth shut after sounding so undignified.

"Yeah I can, parseltongue, anyway, um, I found out about my family heritage and why Charlie couldn't do what I do, talk to snakes that is, and how after many generations I have the founders blood in me, and peverell, blah blah blah, you are the other slytherin first years are my first friends, all I've done for the past 7 years is study and do magic, so I'm hoping that this year we can have as much fun as possible, break as many rules as possible, without getting caught, and ruin as many lives as we can, Sound fun?" He finished with a flourish and then huffed, exhausted, and laid down on his bed, looking at draco with curious eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'll tell you my childhood then, shall I? Well, I'm probably as spoiled as you brother, but um, I do know a lot, I did study before I came here, we do have house elves but I didn't see them that much, my mother was always quite tight lipped in public and she didn't shared many of her opinions but she loves me, as does father, but they are always going out to dinners or parties, so I was raised by a house elf for a while, you know, mother when I was a baby then elf when I was at that annoying stage of my life, and now my father has taken his claim, he has all these plans for me, have to be on my best behavior wherever I am, or go, get the best grades each year, allow no-one to beat me, he has my whole teenage years figured out, I have to join the quidditch team when I can, choose only academically helpful subjects for my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, then pass them all with O's, when I've left school, father will have found me a partner, who I will have to marry, have an heir with, and then I get to be his Apprentice, doing everything that he does so that I can take over the family business, take his seat over in the Wizengamot and the Governors, I'll basically be a mini Lucius Malfoy, just with shorter hair and paler skin."

He gave harry a sad smile, and even at the age of 11 he looked old, it must have been hard for him to know exactly what he was going to do in life, and have no say in it.

"But hopefully with you here we will get to reap havoc on the students and teachers and my life won't be as boring as it could have been." he smiled at the green eyed boy and settled into bed, closing the curtains and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

They all woke up at 7.30 in the morning, and went down to the common room to meet up with the girls, they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Going past the Gryffindor's who either sneered or, like Charlie and Ron, sniggered at them.

The food and conversation flowed steadily, that was until the morning Owls arrived and a rather angry eagle owl flew over to the slytherin table and collapsed in front of harry, shoving a bright red and fuming letter in front of him, nicking his bacon and flying off. Harry shrugged at the bewildered looks coming from his housemates and, quite timidly he might add, grabbed the letter. It burst open, spewing smoke and burnt paper. It was a howler then, probably from his father, his brother had obviously informed them of his sorting.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! NOT ONE OF OUR ANCESTORS WERE IN SLYTHERIN, AND NOW LOOK AT YOU! TARNISHING THE FAMILY NAME! WE WILL NOT HAVE YOU BECOMING A DEATH EATER, OR A DARK WIZARD! DID YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT IT WOULD DO TO YOUR BROTHER! YOUR MOTHER IS TERRIBLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU AND WE HAD TO SPEND 3 HOURS CONSOLING HER, 3, YOU WILL DEMAND A RESORTING AT ONCE! WE WILL NOT HAVE YOU, OUR SON, A POTTER, IN THE SAME HOUSE AS VOLDEMORT WAS! AND WE HEARD ABOUT YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH THE MALFOY BOY! END IT AT ONCE OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES!" James Potter's booming voice faded out and the letter was left shriveling and shredding itself, until it was nothing but dust.

Harry calmly stood up, brushed the letters remains of the table and sent a mild stinging hex at his brother's head, before leaving the hall and bursting out laughing. He couldn't believe that his parents thought that they could threaten him, after living with him for years they should have known that he couldn't be intimidated with his brothers discomfort, and that he hated his pathetic mother more than Dumbledore. Did they really think that he would fall into their trap, become a sniveling weakling who groveled and begged for forgiveness; they had another thing coming. They had always given Charlie more presents, more hugs, tucked him in at night more often, bought him more expensive clothes, the boy had an army of elves, and harry had one, and his watched from the sidelines, smiling like the good little homemaker she was, loving the son her husband approved of, giving her precious chu-chu all the hugs and kisses he needed. And saying nothing about harry to anyone, no-one would know that there was another Potter living in the house, if they had visited the manor, they would only see pictures of Charlie and his parents; looking happy, playing Quidditch, practicing charms, and then, in the background, there would be a small boy, the same age as Charlie, who would be reading a book, no-one would try to gain his attention. He would simply be ignored for the next few years, until they only greeted him good morning, and asked if he needed new clothes. Not wanted, because they would never give him something if he wanted it.

He walked back into the hall to finish his breakfast, his brothers naivety and his father's stubbornness were not going to ruin his first proper day at school, he sat down at the slytherin table, pointedly ignoring everyone's stairs and started the conversation up with Draco.

"Have you done your studying Draco? I heard that Snape does flash quizzes for first years and he expects the first years in his house to know the answers." He looks expectantly at the blonde boy and finished his toast.

"I did my studying over the summer, Harry, so have most of the other slytherins, what are you going to do about your brother, and your father, for that matter, he was openly discriminating slytherins, and we could get him for that alone, if you were to tell on him for the way he treated you when you were a chil-"

"Stop it Draco, they will expect us to take this up, we're not slytherins for nothing, we will lie in wait for when it will hit them hardest and then strike, now, lets finish our food and have a nice calm day, before we start any of our lessons." When harry finished his little rant he caught sight of pansy, he hadn't really talked to her much, but he could see her glaring at him, or his hand specifically, when he looked down he saw that it was placed on Draco's upper arm. He frowned wondering why in Merlin's name she was angry at him for touching...

By god, she jealous? The only relationship he had ever seen up close were his parents, but his mother never let another man - save Dumbledore when he would hug her - touch her, so, were they betrothed, were they 'best friends?' Had they played house when they were younger, or did she think that he was replacing her at Draco's side? He promised himself that he would look into it later, watch her more closely to see what her game was, no need to be rash like a gryffindor, like his brother would have, even if he was a coward most of the time. Professor Snape handed out their timetables for the rest of the year, even if they still had a day without classes. And Harry fell into a boring cycle for the rest of the week; ignoring his fathers howlers; ignoring his brothers taunts; 'learning' all those interesting laws that they 'needed' to know for Transfiguration.

By the end of week and the coming of their first potions lesson, harry was positively bored, he may have known all the theory for the lesson but getting hold of the ingredients, that he couldn't find in the expansive Potter lands, was difficult, and he was looking forward to seeing how Draco was, the blonde had been bragging about his potion skills. Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy started to walk down to the dungeons, after breakfast, Potions was a double lesson, and they all knew that they had to be there early, Snape could get angry. When they arrived, they stood outside the classroom, it was 9-am and they had 2 hours of potions to get through,

And on the dot the door slammed open, the few gryffindor's and hufflepuff's that were there, jumped and banged their head as Snape stormed out, billowing robes and all.

He barked, "Get in, sit down, keep quiet, you will take down the notes on the board, and then go on to brew cure for boils."

Snape started off the lesson by taking the register, like all the other teachers, and like all the other teachers he pause at Charlie's name, though not for the same reason. His brother wasn't there, neither was Ronald, though either the timing could be seen and fortunate or unfortunate as they both fell through the doorway at that exact moment, the weasley looked abashed, but his brother had on a cocky smirk.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, our new - celebrity. How kind of you to join us." He simpered, though his eyes held his famous malicious glee at the prospect of humiliating Charlie.

"Well yes, I am rather famous aren't I?" He sassed, but sat down next to Ron. Snape finished called everyones names and looked up at the class, meeting everyones eyes and making a unanimous shudder roll through the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He spoke in a voice quieter than a whisper but they caught every word, "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't a big bunch of dunderheads like I usually have to teach 'round here."

More silence followed his speech, Draco and Harry exchanged looks with raised eyebrows, harry was silently asking him if Snape was always this intense. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Granger was on the edge of her seat, furiously taking notes without looking down at her parchment, harry hadn't noticed that they had all the first years in the class until now.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Charlie looked stumped, and so muttered 'I don't know, sir.'

"Let's try again then, shall we? Potter, Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

Another, "I don't know, sir. But I think Hermione does." A couple of people chuckled underneath their breath. Granger was practically leaping off her seat to answer the questions.

"I'm did not ask Miss granger, Mr. Potter. What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir." Came again, but before the professor could tell them the answers Harry did it for him, he was a Potter after all.

"Sir, powdered root of Asphodel and infusion of wormwood, create a powerful sleeping potion commonly known as the draught of living death; a Bezoar would be found in the stomach of a goat, and will save you from most poisons; as for Monkswood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, and can also be referred to as Aconite." Charlie looked murderous, but the Slytherins looked amused, if their mirth filled eyes counted for anything.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, 20 points to Slytherin for correct answers, though 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor for the other Mr. Potter's cheek." The Weasley boy groaned loudly, "Well? Why aren't any of you lot writing it down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment, and they all hurried to copy it down. Things didn't seem to get better for the Gryffindor's throughout the lesson, all of their potions were criticized, and the only Potion that went well was Draco's and Harry's, who had been partnered for the day. He had just been telling everyone how well Harry and Draco had added the Horned slugs to their potion, when there was a loud hissing noise, followed by a thick green smoke. Millicent had somehow managed to make Charlie's fire inextinguishable, and so when he added the Porcupine quills the cauldron had melted.

"Idiot boy!" Snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. Charlie whimpered as red and angry boils spread all over his face and arms. "Take his to the hospital wing!" He then spat at Seamus Finnigan who had lost his shoes, and whirled 'round to face Hermione,.

"You, Granger, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look better if he got it wrong? That's ten points from Ravenclaw for lack of attention to your classmates." Her fellow Ravenclaws glared at her, but got on with their potions, though she didn't, and it looked like she was about to open her mouth and reprimand him, when she thought better of it.


	3. AN!

i doubt many of you will have stuck with me this far, but i am working on the story, i wrote up to the 5th chapters and thats where i lost my muse, i had no plan, and just wanted to write, so sorry!

i will be going over the chapters and changing things as i see fit, whether they be small details or not, i will try to write many chapters in advance, so that i can update quickly


End file.
